Choclate eyes
by JustPressPlay
Summary: Her deep brown choclate eyes poured right throught my soul. I knew right then I had imprinted on the beatiful Isabella Swan. JxB imprint one-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Jacob Black. ******

Jacob POV

That's when I saw her. Her wavy mahogany hair glistened in the wet sun and when I looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes they poured right through my soul like they were trying to figure me out but couldn't. I knew right then and there I had imprinted on the beautiful Bella Swan

"What are you looking at?" she asked breaking me out of my trance.

"Uhhhh…. Nothing. Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked and for the first time I was nervous about talking to a girl.

"Yeah, sure. Just wait a sec and let me get ready." She said running up the stairs. When she left I realized that my soul mate looked like the life had been sucked out of her. What had done this to her? I mentally started to push down the list when I finally reached a conclusion that her lousy blood-sucker had left her. How could he do this to her? I began to tremble and had to sit on the porch steps to calm myself down before Bella saw me at my weakest. I stopped trembling just seconds before Bella walked out side ready to go. She was still beautiful even thought her skin was translucent and she had dark circles under her eyes. It was killing me seeing the love of my life so defeated. We started to walk to the woods and I stopped at the very edge of the forest and began to pace trying to think how to break down telling a girl that she is your soul mate.

"What's wrong Jake?" she asked breaking me out of my deep train of thought.

"How do I say this without freaking you out?" I half mumbled to myself.

"There is just about nothing that can freak me out besides blood so, shoot."

"Okay. If you want me to stop just say so. Well firstly I am a werewolf." I paused to see her reaction.

"Okay, continue." I took a deep breath and continued.

"And we do something called imprinting which tells us if we found our soul mate or not. It is kind of like love at first sight but way stronger."

"How does this affect me?" She asked.

"Well I kind of just I imprinted on you." When I finished my explanation she broke into deep sobs.

"Jake…. I….. can't…. deal…. with… this ….. now…" she managed to choke out.

"I am sorry bells." I didn't know whether to hug her or lead her back to the house. She made the decision for me by landing right into my arms, soaking me shirt immediately with her salty tears that I knew in the back of my head I had caused but at the moment I was happy that she was in my arms. She finally stopped crying enough to look me straight in the eyes.

"Why did you call me Bells?" she asked.

"Well your laugh sounds like bells ringing so I thought it fit."

"That is probably the sweetest thing anybody has said to me besides……..him" her voice broke at the end and I rubbed her back as soothingly as I could considering that my hand was almost as big as her entire back. She finally stopped crying enough to stand up but I still wasn't sure she could make it the short walk back to the house.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I asked.

"Do you think you can?"

"You will be a piece of cake compared to the trains I pull every morning." I joked. She laughed and the sound made me fell like a balloon about to float into the surprisingly bight blue sky. We began to walk towards the house and surprisingly enough she grabbed my hand and cuddled close to me. "Whoa!" I yelled." Weren't you like not ready for this a few minutes ago?"

"Well I still am not ready so don't go to fast but for some strange reason it is hard not to love you and even thought I won't be able to sleep tonight because of the pain I need to say this. I love you Jake and I will forever." when she finished talking my heart almost burst but when I saw replaying the entire scene in my head I realized something. She said she won't be able to sleep because of the pain.

"What do you mean by 'You won't be able to sleep because of the pain'?" I asked.

"When he left he took my heart with him. The pain of where my heart used to be still throbs even though he is long gone. Those three words hurt more than being stabbed with a butcher knife but I know I said them to the right person." she explained. I began to cry hot tears and once the started they just kept on coming, because I began to cry Bells began to cry to which just made me cry harder. We stood like that crying in each other's arms for about five minutes.

"I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you and if you need me to leave I will immediately." I said.

"No. Please don't leave. I don't want you to ever leave me. Ever."

"I promise I will never." And with that all said and done we walked into the house ready to face Charlie.

**AN: This is my first fanfic and I hope people like. Ummmmm if you review I will give you a miniature platypus. **


End file.
